helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello!projectfanon Wiki
Welcome to Happy-Jikan-Logo.jpg|Happy Jikan|link=Happy Jikan|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks, and more! kawaiilogo.jpg|Ka-wa-ii!|link=Ka-wa-ii!|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! GLiTTER.jpg|GLiTTER|link=GLiTTER|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! 8874960-red-pink-and-yellow-tulips-blooming-in-a-garden.jpg|Onee Nyan|link=Onee Nyan|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! ;New group announced! :It was announced through Tsunku's twitter that a new group called Night St☆r was formed. "Night St☆r is going to have a darker, more mysterious (maybe even sad) sound to them. There songs are in response to people who feel that they have the short end of the stick in life (love, luck, etc). I've been making mostly happy, more energetic groups lately but I want a change." The theme of darkness will be involved in some of their songs but I plan for this to be a preteen and teen group. There will be nothing inappropriate or sending the wrong message to individuals. There has been no release for the group announced yet. ;New Group Announced! :It was announced through an Onee Nyan Blog entry, that there would be a new group called; He♡rtish! It was also released that Onee Nyan's Momoko Yoshida (Momo-Nyan) would be the leader. The group will consist of 7 members. It was also rumored that the group was based upon St☆rish, a band from an anime called Uta no Prince Sama. The 7 members will also resemble the original members of St☆rish. Momoko was said that she would resemble the St☆rish member Tokiya Ichinose. The other 6 members have also been released. Please look on the official He♡rtish page for more information and initial releases. ;New Indies Unit Announced! :On April 23, during the 2013 Trainees Tour, a new indies unit was announced. The group is called Candy=Candy and the line up is subjected to change. The line up is Ogawa Kei, Fujimoto Saki, Kobayashi Erika, Suzuki Yuka, Tamura Momoko, and Sato Ami. The group is set to debut in May. ;Peng Shan announced as official Happy Jikan member! :Failed auditionee, Peng Shan, will be the fourth official eighth generation member, along with Tang Juan, Lin Ju, and Xiao Xiwang. Tsunku released this statement concerning the addition of Shan. :Peng Shan is a very talented girl. I felt that somehow I was letting talent slip by. Though she does have her quirks, I feel like this is for the best. Please support Shan and Happy Jikan '' :Shan will debut in Happy Jikan with the single Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito. Her official color is Lavender. ; Hello!Project Creatives First single announced! : In was released that H!PC's first single would be titled "Kanashimi wa opushonde wa arimasen" (Sadness is not an option.) The single is to be released in 5 different versions. It will release On April 24th, 2013. ; Hello!Project Creatives Announced! : It was announced today that Hello!Project Creatives would be banding! Hello!Project Creatives (H!PC) Is a group such like H!P All Stars. It is composed of 17+ groups. They will continue releasing Individual releases, while also releasing H!PC Singles. Please check out the page for more!; Hello!Project Creatives ;Two new DreamS groups have been announced! : It was announced on April 10, that DreamS will be debuting two new groups and adding them to their roster! Check this blog post for details! http://helloprojectfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Isachiify/New_DreamS_group! ;Petit Best 14 Announced! : It was announced on April 8th, that Hello!Project would release the 14th edition of Petit Best! It features artists such as Flairie Girls, Onee Nyan, DYB!, and PonPonii. This edition of Petit Best features many new songs and some cover songs performed by the artists. There will also be a concert to help with the release of this album. The release date is set to be April 17th, 2013. ;Suzuki Hoshi left Ka-wa-ii! :On April 6, it was revealed that Ka-wa-ii! member, Suzuki Hoshi left Ka-wa-ii! :Tsunku said on his blog that Suzuki Hoshi left Ka-wa-ii! and Hello! Project. She told him that she just believed this wasn't for her. There has been no official statement yet. :The group will continue on with nine members. Tsunku did announced though, he is looking for sub members for Ka-wa-ii! and Zone and said he would be holding auditions in mid April. ;North Star's First Solo Shots and MV teaser revealed :April 5, North Star's solo shots for The Brightest Star were revealed along with an MV teaser. :The solo shots consists of them in Kimonos which was also revealed to be the outfit for a part of the MV. :The teaser plays the chorus part of the song and features them in the said Kimonos. :The members opinion on the songs were also added, to view the interview please go here. ;~Yusuu~ota~ new sub-units announced! : On March 27th, It was announced that ~Yusuu~ota~ Would be adding two new sub-units to it's line up. The new units are Dreamers6 and Star☆Love♡. Dreamers6 contains five members and Star☆Love♡ contains 5. They will debut their first singles with the other sub-units' second singles. ;Onee Nyan new single announced! : On March 26th, on Momo-Nyan's blog. It was announced that Onee Nyan would release a new single on May 5th, 2013. They also announced that it would be a collaboration with S/mileage! The song details have also been released. It's titled Haru michita taido (A spring filled attitude;春満ちた態度) Which is quite interesting because Spring is almost here. It is to be a very upbeat song. Each c/w song is said to have it's own MV along with a dance shot ver. Which all will be uploaded on their official Youtube channel throughout the release. Each member of Onee Nyan will be featured with 2 S/mileage members for a c/w song. The initial release of each MV will be posted on the Single page. This is also the first collaboration between Onee Nyan and S/mileage. We can hope to see more in the future. ;Sweet Success~ members to graduate Hello!Project Foreigners! :Due to the big success of Watashi wa hoji suru kimochi, Tsunku announced the graduation of Alis, Nina, Gwennah, Rosa, and Erika. He stated that they will release one more indies single and become a center unit in May. :It was also announced that Sweet Success~ newest single, Hareta hi!~, would be released in May and it was their final indies single. :They are set to graduate at the end of Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~ along with GLiTTER members, and Akiyama Mei. ; AiSaAi Members Cao Mei-ying and Baek Kyung-Hee to Graduate in May! : It was announced on March 18th, 2013. That AiSaAi members Cao Mei-ying and Baek Kyung-Hee would graduate due to wanting to move back to Korea to live normal lives. Theire Graduation Concert~ chyaowa baeg jol-eob seupesyeol ~ (It is in Korean, because both members are Korean, and Tsunku thought it initial for them to have a better Graduation.) After the release of AiSaAi's 2nd single "Shinrai to mid-euseyo to Xiāngxìn /Gongsang Eien ni" (May 16th,2013) is when they are to graduate, Specifically on May 20th, 2013. The new Leader of AiSaAi is to be Ayano Yamamoto once current leader Baek Kyung-Hee leaves. There will then be 13 members belonging to AiSaAi. ; New Group Announced! : On March 17th, 2013 it was announced that there would be a new group with 22 members. They will do many collaborations and their first single is to be a cover of Happy Jikan's single "Shikashi Watashi Wa Anata O Aishite Imasu". It will release on April 15th, 2013. The group is to be called Flairie Girls. ;Kudo Akiko returned to Ka-wa-ii!! :On March 15, it was announced to the public that Kudo Akiko officially returned back to Ka-wa-ii! She will be featured in Rock On!~. :Also Tsunku announced the addition of a new member soon. ;New Shinsen'na Movement Unit started! :On March 13, It was announced that A new Shinsen'na Movement Unit would debut after the Movement Concert "Sekainougoki". There are seven members and their first single is a cover of Berryz' Succha ka Meccha ka~. It will be released on April 14th, 2013. ;Zone not disbanding and new sub member audition revealed! :On March 13, two things were revealed. :Zone wouldn't be disbanding and he was holding auditions for sub members. The audition is simply referred to as Hello! Pro Sub-Girls. The girls would be sub members of Hello! Pro Girls, which forms the units Ka-wa-ii! and Zone. Twenty girls will be announced on March 15, 2013. :Full info will be released on March 15, 2013. ;New auditions announced! :Through Tsunku blog and Twitter he announced an audition for a soloist and/or unit. He looking for girls 9-16 who could sing, dance, and act. :The auditions started on March 1, 2013 and end on April 1, 2013. The winner(s) will be announced via livestream the next day. :Go to the page Hello! Project~Meiku yo Maku~Auditions 2013 for more info. ; Red Dolls Album Announced! : It was recently announced that Red Dolls would be making their first album, which would be a cover album. It's titled "Saisho ni kaba" and it will be released along with their next single Aka seimei! on May 19th, 2013. It will feature very old Hello!Project singles and also some non-Hello!Project singles, as well as upcoming releases. ; New DreamS group announced! : DreamS created a 9-member girl group, making it the last group to debut in 2013. They were made entirely from the Kenshuusei, and already have 3 singles. Tsunku has said for them to have a "fun atmosphere" and upbeat, inspirational songs. They will have their upcoming concert with NeXus soon~! Be sure to look forward to it! ; New TV Drama Announced! : The New Hello!Project produced TV Drama called Kodomo no hitomi has been announced to be shown on March 10th, 2013. It features Such Hello!project members as Rima Ishiyama,Kanon Fukuda,Saito Kotomi,Miyuki Ito,Momoko Yoshida,Maimi Yajima and more. ; Offical Hello!Project Movement Concert Announced! : On March 7th, It was announced that the two new Hello!Project Movements would make their official debut at the Movement Concert called "Sekainougoki" (世界の動き) (Movement of the world) Satoyama,Satoumi and Shinsen'na Movements would have a concert to promote all new singles and for a Charity called "Shizen no subete" Which will provide the world with new nature items. Please look at the Sekainougoki page for more information! ; New Hello!Project Movement Started! : Recently, There were rumors of a new Movement among Hello!Project. The rumors were stated true by Tsunku. Along with the release of the other new movement SatoUmi Movement, It was also stated of a extra new movement called Shinsen'na Movement. There will be 4 new units. Please go to the Shinsen'na Movement Page to see the new units. ; New group officially announced! : On March 4th, Auditions for a new group were announced. Today, March 5th, 2013. The official members of Do As Infinity :(DAI) were announced. They are,Miyazawa Nobuko,Kada Oshiana,Rima Ishiyama,Kanon Matsuyama, and Aso Morishita. DAI will release a single every month, and their first single is to be titled Infinite, It will release on March 9th, 2013. They also will be holding a debut concert, "Saisho wa bugendai" on that date, and their first photobook titled "Infinity Love " Will be released on March 14th, 2013. Their first album is currently untitled. ; Auditions for a new group announced! : A new group is in the process of being formed and the first generation auditions were announced today, on March 4th, 2013. :There will be 5 winners and they will be announced on March 5th, 2013. ; New Onee Nyan Album Announceed! : The Album is to be called Shine Nyanderfully. It will release on May 1st, 2013. It will feature a special Guest song with new Hello!Project soloist Rima Ishiyama. ; New ~Yusuu~ota~ Soloist announced! : A new soloist for ~Yusuu~Ota~ was announced today, It was also referenced that she would take over the soloist position of Mano Erina. Her name is Rima Ishiyama. Her singles are to be Double A-side singles and her first single has already been announced. It is to be Brain Teaser/Solution. It is scheduled to release on March 15th. She will debut on the last day of the concert (~Clash of the Asians~). ; Onee Nyan, Red Dolls, AiSaAi and ~Yusuu~ota~ To have a concert together! : On March 13th, 2013. These groups will have a Spring Concert called アジア人の〜激突〜 (~Clash of the Asians~). It will feature all of the new ~Yusuu~Ota~ Singles, Red Doll's first single, Onee Nyans 1-3 Singles and AiSaiAi's First single. ;New International Group Announced! : Tsunku announced on February 22nd, 2013. That A new International group would be started. It will include people from China, Korea, Japan,and Vietnam. The name of their group is AiSaAi.(Love in Japanese, Korean and Chinese) All their singles are to be double sided, and their first single is to be called; Everlasting friend. It will release on March 10th, 2013. ;New Onee Nyan Single announced! : After the release of Keikoku (Ft.C-ute) was released (Yesterday),it was announced that their next single would be titled Natsu no hi ni Pocky (''Pocky on a summer day) This single will be featured in a Pocky commercial series (Hence, the name Natsu no hi ni Pocky) The single will release on April 1st, 2013. It will be released in only 2 different versions. Also special news will be broadcasted on this day. The B-Side song title is to be CRAZY GIRLZ wa watashi o ki ni! ;Idol Project Announced! :Idol Project, will be the sister collective group of Hello! Project and will be under UP-FRONT PROMOTION and managed by Tsunku. :Originally Tsunku held private auditions for a new unit under Morning Musume called, Happy Musume. He picked six girls to form the unit and to become members of Hello!Project DIVAS.. At the same time, UP FRONT, was wanting to create a new collective group so, Tsunku suggested that they should use Happy Musume for it and expand in the 2013-2014 year. :Idol Project will have one group. It was also revealed through Tsunku's Twitter that there would be a Kenshuusei and another unit would be created. :Stay tuned for more info! ; DreamS 3 new groups added in 2011 + DreamS 2013 ~Cagayake!~ Spring Concert announced :DreamS was made back in 2011, and has now added its 3 new groups! Polaris α, Vega β and NeXus. They all debuted in 2011 and currently preparing for the DreamS 2013 ~Cagayake!~ Spring Concert, starting on March 17, 2013, performing new releases and performances including NeXus sub-units Amefuri & Tachiagirl, and dance unit μ's. Look forward to it! ; Ka-wa-ii! Album announced! :Ka-wa-ii! announced their new album, Ka-wa-ii!, Change it UP!~, which is set to be released on February 28, 2013, the day the second generation become official members. There will be three editions released, a regular edition, a first generation edition, and a second generation. There is also rumor of a special Limited Event V edition. ; ~Yusuu~ota~ Album announced! : ~Yusuu~ota~ to release an album with original and cover songs. There will be two different releases, meaning two different CD's. Each Album will have 10 tracks on it. The names of the albums are listed below :Fukai shiko 1, which fill featured cover songs of many different J-pop bands. :Fukai shijima 1, which fill feature all new songs by ~Yusuu~ota~ ;A new Unit with sub units have been announced! UPDATED :Including the new Unit, MomoxMomo It was announced that it is one of four new sub-units inside of a larger group called ~Yusuu~ota~ (~Youth~Water~) :Sub unit 1 :Seicho (Growth) :1. Hinata Hara (Red Dolls) :2. Matsuki Shimizu (Onee Nyan) :3. Mizuki Fukumura (Morning Musume) :4. Rina Katsuta (S/mileage) :Sub Unit 2 :Sparkle Happy :1. Miyuki Ito (Onee Nyan) :2. Chinami Tokunaga (Berryz Kobo) :3. Mai Hagiwara (C-ute) :Sub Unit 3 :MomoxMomo :1. Momoko Tsugunaga (Berryz Kobo) :2. Momoko Yoshida (Onee Nyan) :Sub Unit 4 :The Delights :1. Chisato Okai (C-ute) :2. Kana Nakanishi (S/mileage) :3. Yumi Tanaka (NEW MEMBER) ;New Unit Announced! :It was announced By Momoko Tsugunaga and Momoko Yoshida Momo-Nyan that they would be in a unit together called MomoxMomo The group's official color is Indigo, Their first single is titled Momoiro Rainbow, It will be released on March 4th, 2013. ;AES to be transferred under Avex and no longer will be under Up-Front. :Tsunku said nothing about this and just announced that AES will be placed under Avex instead. :Reana and Kristen's graduation from AES was also announced. :As both members wanted to stay under Up-Front. :Nobody knows if they will say the reason why, so it would be better to just wait and see. ;Believe! Morning Musume to disband after the last day of their concert on May 10, 2013. :After a streak of graduations and rumors, it was confirmed. :Believe! Morning Musume was disbanding due to lack of members and real private life matters. :They will be having their first and last world concert tour starting on April 1, 2013. :The world tour will be called: Believe! Morning Musume 2013 World Tour ~Saishi to Saigo~ Mata Aimashou :It will be held in the following countries: :*Japan :*Philippines :*China :*Vietnam :*Thailand :*America :*Canada :*Singapore :All members will be performing in the World Tour. (Means Mandi, Karina and Reana are included) :After their disbandment, only 3 members will remain in Hello! Project, Sophia, Kristen and Reana. :Sophia will be forming a duo unit with Vii-iii's Alyssa. :Kristen will be continuing as a soloist within Hello! Project and will graduate from AES. :Reana will focus on Vii-iii, and will graduate from AES. ;Kawazu Autumn to debut as a soloist in May 2013! :Through Tsunku's blog,it was announced that Kawazu would be debuting as a soloist,with the single Yurusanai Ai,Ai,Ai (set to be released June 11,2013).Kawazu then confirmed it on her blog,Tsunku stating that she was "ready" to become a soloist and that her vocals deserved to be used.Kawazu will debut as a soloist in May 2013. ;Vii-iii's new sub-units and new cover single. :The members of the 1st sub-unit are: (Tomodachi/Friend) *Kate *Constance *Dennise *Therese :The members of the 2nd sub-unit are: (Nemuru/Sleep) *Andrea *Jenna *Reana *Clarisse *Hana :The members of the 3rd sub-unit are: (Furekishi/Flexi) *Airi *Zoey :The members of the 4th sub-unit are: (TekiTomo/Frienemy) *Alexandria *Rosette *Angelu *Hello! Project Wikia *Japanese Idol Fanon *Up-Front Promotion Fanon *Stage 48 Fanon *S.M. Entertainment Fanon ;May 7, Happy Birthday! :Zheng May Ai (Age 16) :Yoshida Kiri (Age 17) :Seo Chan Hyo (Age 18) ;May 8, Coming Soon! :Byeon Eun Ae (Age 23) ;May 11, Coming Soon! :Imada Rika (Age 12) ;May 14, Coming Soon! :Xiao Miya (Age 17) ;May 15, Coming Soon! :Sugiura Asuka (Age 15) :Enomoto Aika (Age 17) ;May 18, Coming Soon! :Choi Hana (Age 17) ;May 26, Coming Soon! :Ichihara Koharu (Age 16) TIE: Muramoto Chie, Saburo Mami, Eguchi Rin Favorite Lollapalooza Member: Takahashi Miu Ichijo Na-Young Geum Rio Ando Kana PLEASE VOTE Week 12 Results - #Muramoto Chie (3 votes) #Saburo Mami (3 votes) #Ono Sayuki (2 votes) #Eguchi Rin (3 votes) *Total: 11 Votes ;Singles :DYB! - TRY! - April 20, 2013 :Nakamura Ayame - Tatsu - April 23,2013 :Red Dolls- Red Lipstick- April 24, 2013 ;Albums ;Singles :North Star - Ice Cold Heart - May 10, 2013 :Night St☆r - Night Polaris - May 14, 2013 :Happy Jikan - Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito - June 5, 2013 ;Albums :Beach Musume -10 - NIGHT CITY - August 19, 2013 ;Photobooks :North Star x Super Junior - Super Star - June 8, 2013 ;Digital Singles :North Star - Annyeong - June 8, 2013 ;Concerts :Believe! Morning Musume - Believe! Morning Musume 2013 World Tour ~Saishi to Saigo~ Mata Aimashou :Happy Jikan - Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ :Ka-wa-ii! - Ka-wa-ii! Spring Tour 2013 ~Egao Taimu~ :Chisana Hana - Chisana Hana Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Smile My Flower~ :C/olorage - C/olorage Live Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Sore O Shinjite!~ :Pure Jinsei - Pure Jinsei Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Pure Kira~ :Trainees Groups - Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~ :North Star - North Star 2013 1st Concert ~Stars from the North~ - TBA ;FC Events :Happy Jikan - Happy Jikan 8ki FC Event ~Time of our Lives!Wow!~ - May 11 ;Solo Events ;Release Events ;Auditions *That there are 4 pairs of siblings in H!P Fanon. (Saburo Eri - Saburo Mami, Reana - Lala, Angel - Mason, Zheng May Ai - Zheng Mei) *That Alex, Angel and Mason have blue eyes. *That Happy Jikan is the 1st Fanon Group to have been made. *That Happy Jikan's original name was C7. It was then changed to KappaTsuna and finally, it became Happy Jikan. *That Dream Morning Musume's name was used as an inspiration for Believe! Morning Musume's name. *That all members of North Star are fans of Super Junior. *That Kawazu Autumn was named after the season "Fall". *Every release with North Star in it was released on the day of a new moon. *Please don't take any of this seriously, they are all fan made. *The pictures you see in the pages are not literally the person themselves. We just use those picture as an idea of how the person MAY look like. Full credits goes to the original owner of the photos. *You cannot edit someone else's page without their permission. *You can only put H!P Fanon related Trivias in the "Did you know..." section. *Do not insult other wikia members and their groups and ideas, we all have our own different type of imagination, every idea is unique in its own way. *You cannot use the faces of legit Hello! Project members, only those outside of Hello! Project. (Edited is OK, but please minimize your use of it)